Abstract The Translational Research Module provides support to the Vision Core at New York University by facilitating and promoting collaborations among vision scientists, clinician scientists, and clinicians. The primary goals are 1) to enable innovative, translational, patient-based clinical research involving both vision scientists and clinicians, and 2) to inform basic research targeted to relevant clinical questions. The Translational Research Module will provide moderate or extensive support for 15 members of the Vision Core, including one junior investigator and 10 investigators holding qualifying NEI R01s.